A door-equipped housing in which a door rotatable about a rotational axis closes an opening formed in a box body has been used hitherto. Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure including a hook formed on a door to engage a projecting portion formed on a box body so that the door keeps closing an opening. The structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 enables the door to stably keep closing the opening, and facilitates the opening/closing operation of the door.